


"Mornings with you"

by florgi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: (i'm still shit at tagging), M/M, bassically a morning blowjob before these kids head to manchester, ft javier "always save our asses" mascherano, idk where the smut came from, this was supposed to be just fluf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay! Enough!” Leo sat up straight and looked at Kun scowling. “If I blow you would you please let me sleep until noon?”</p><p>Add it a lot of fluff. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Mornings with you"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this ended up in smut. Written before Leo posted that picture, now I'm freaking out. Enjoy!

Leo wasn’t asleep but he wasn’t awake neither. In fact, he was in that kind of limbo in between unconsciousness and consciousness. He could feel the warm sheets covering his body and the soft pillow under his cheek but he wasn’t at all aware of the sunlight coming through the window or the soft murmur of the steps going up and down the hallway outside his room. His thoughts were blurry and disconnected and the only idea he had clear in his mind was the certainty that he didn’t need to wake up at all. He was quite content.

But of course, good things never last too long and something, or more specifically someone, came to put an end to Leo’s little happy universe.

A body collapsed against the little argentine and a pair of strong arms took hold of him. Leo woke up suddenly, his heartbeat was fast and erratic and his eyes wide open. For a few seconds he was unable to understand what had happened or even where he was but then soft lips pressed on his and everything made sense again.

“Kun...” Leo sighed and kissed him back but couldn’t help noticing something bothering him in the back of his mind.

“Buenos días” The Manchester player was speaking in a soft and tender voice. His hands were caressing the skin under Leo’s shirt gently. He had to remind himself that this was supposed to be a sweet moment between them and that they had to meet the team later, but any of that could stop his body from reacting to his friend’s warmth so near to him.

Leo felt Kun hard on against his thigh and chuckled lightly, he still wasn’t really awake and if possible he would prefer to go back to sleep in that moment.

“Calm down there, we have training today” Kun had hid his face in Leo’s neck and was leaving kisses there while his hands kept roaming around the body of the Barcelona player. Leo let him do so for a few minutes, his head was still gathering ideas and forming thoughts. There was something already weird in Sergio waking up before him but Leo knew that there was something more.

“Kun…”  
“Hmmm…”  
“What time is it?”  
“Around eight, I think”

“What? But...Gerardo gave us the morning off, what am I doing awake?” Leo pulled apart a bit to see Kun’s face. “What are you doing awake?” Kun just shrugged and tried to cuddle him again. “No, wait. Why did you wake me? Did something happen?”

“I just woke up and when I saw it was too early I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn’t so I thought I might as well wake you up to to make me some company” The last line was finished with a bright and kind of apologetic smile. Leo couldn’t help rolling his eyes.

“Andate a la mierda”

With a single movement Leo turned his body, giving his back to Sergio, and curled himself in a little ball ready to get some more sleep. It wasn’t usual for him to have lazy mornings nor the opportunity to stay in bed for as long as he wanted, he wasn’t going to waste the chance just because Kun couldn’t sleep.

“Pero, Leo… Leo…” Kun started poking his shoulder but as that didn’t give him Leo’s attention he started shaking him, softly at first but getting progressively more violent as the rosarino refused to acknowledge him. “Leo!”

“Okay! Enough!” Leo sit up straight and looked at Kun scowling. “If I blow you would you please let me sleep until noon?”

Kun smiled so widely and he looked so much like a child who’s just gotten what he wanted that Leo felt the immense need to both kiss him and punch him in the face.

“I think we have a deal”

Leo was about to say something else but in a second Sergio was all over him, kissing him eagerly and tugging at his clothes, already too caught up on the mission of undressing his friend as fast as possible. The other argentine wanted to protest but Kun’s lips on his neck felt too good to stop him and honestly talking, he wanted this as much as Sergio.

Leo grabbed his friend’s face and kissed him slightly violently, biting his lower lip and earning a deep moan. They broke the kiss just long enough to took off their shirts. Leo’s hand rummaged over Kun’s torso, nails leaving red marks every now and then making Kun breath sharply and utter Lionel’s name as if it was a prayer.

Leo’s hand kept travelling down Kun’s torso and stopped just over the waistline of his pajama pants, thumbs stroking lightly the soft and sensitive skin. The kiss was broken again but this time Leo lingered over his friend, lips barely touching and heavy breathing collapsing between them.

“Leo…?” The Barcelona player smiled mischievously and rocked his hips with a fast movement. He took a moment to enjoy the expression of pure pleasure in the face of his lover before leaning forward enough to speak in his ear.

“You look so hot when you’re moaning” He rocked his hips again and enjoyed the feeling of Sergio’s hand grabbing his hair and the little hint of pain aroused him even more.

Leo kissed his way down Kun’s neck and let his lips stayed in contact with the bare skin all the way down his torso. Just when his mouth reached the waistline of the pants did Leo stood up on his knees. He looked at his lover taking in how beautiful he looked bathed in the clear light of the morning and covered with a thin layer of sweat that made his skin glisten. How he wished he could have him like that every morning.

Kun watched Leo trying to contain his anxiety as the pale fingers took hold of his pants and boxers and removed them all at once. Kun’s immediate reaction was to lead his hand to his own dick. Leo smirked at him. His hands followed the way of the tanned legs, putting just enough pressure to leave faintly rosy marks behind them. Sergio was holding his breath without noticing, too caught up with the scene taking place in front on him to even remember to stroke himself. Leo’s hands were firmly placed on his hips when he leaned forward one more time to peck his lips intently.

“Let me help you with that” And as he spoke he replaced Kun’s hand with his own and started stroking lazily, mostly for the sake of watching his lover’s face contort in pleasure because he was already hard enough.

“Leo. Please.” Kun had wrapped his arms around Leo’s shoulders and was holding onto him like his life depended on that.

The number ten of Argentina smiled and stopped stroking Kun, replacing that action with a passionate kiss which made the Manchester player sighed deeply, relaxing his body completely as if each of his bones had suddenly melt down to that touch. The kiss finished and Leo look at Kun a second. His lips were swollen and red and his cheeks flushed. His eyes were shining the way that could drive him crazy. How much he missed this sight when they were playing with their teams.

“I love you so much, you know?”

Leo had to said out loud because it always hit him to remember how big their love was. Sometimes he felt like it was ridiculous to love someone so much, even more in their situation. They both had their own families and were very happy but they never couldn’t forget the feelings for each other. They were too strong, too big, too real to be left behind. So they didn’t and somehow they made it work.

Kun left irritated sigh. “I know it and I love you too… but I wasn’t exactly expecting you to use your mouth to speak”

Leo smiled and laughed a bit. “Come here” They kissed lazily a moment but the kiss heated up rapidly and they both remembered what they were there in the first time.

Leo followed the shape of Kun’s body with the his fingertips as he lowered himself slowly, teasing him with soft kisses mixed with little bites. Sergio was trying to control his breath even though his heart was beating wildly on his ribcage. Leo kissed the head of his dick teasingly and then circled it with his tongue in slow motion. Kun groaned with a deep and guttural sound, overwhelmed by the view of Leo and the feeling of his tongue. The Barcelona player pecked him once more almost jokingly.

“Leo… Can you please…?”

Without any warning Leo took Kun completely, his nose touching his pelvis and both hands holding Sergio’s hips firmly. Sergio breathed in and let out a long moan, his hips stayed still due to Leo’s hold even though all that he wanted to do in that moment was fucking Leo’s mouth. Leo pressed his tongue flat on the underside of his dick and after sucking one time he let go of Kun with a very suggestive “pop” sound.

“¿Qué mier…?”

Leo’s hand replaced his mouth and he swirled his wristed slowly. Kun closed his eyes and could see stars in the dark. Then every contact disappear and the next thing he knew was that Leo’s lips were brushing his ear.

“Next time we have a morning off you won’t wake me up. Okay?” Both of them didn’t mention that they hardly ever got mornings off. Kun nodded. Leo kissed his earlobe and bit it tenderly. “Good boy”

As fast as his best dribbles, Leo positioned himself and wrapped his lips around Kun’s dick and suck slowly. He took him patiently, centimeter by centimeter, playing with lips, tongue and teeth and enjoying the pleased sounds leaving Kun’s throat every second. Sergio was delighted at the sight of Leo sucking him off and he knew that he could come just by watching him like that. Leo’s pale skin contrasting with his own a bit darker, his lips bright red and glistening with saliva wrapped firmly around his dick, his slender fingers digging in the flesh of his hips keeping him from rocking into his mouth. But he wanted more, there was something missing.

“Leo”

“Hmmm?” The vibration sent Kun nearly over the edge and he had to use a lot of auto determination to keep himself from coming right there and then.

“Look at me. I want you see your eyes” And then he decided to guide his hands over Leo’s. “And I want to fuck you”

Leo let go of Kun, repositioned his hands behind his knees and kissed the insides of his thighs. He locked eyes with Kun and keep his sight there while taking Kun’s dick completely. Sergio grabbed Leo’s hair while moaning loudly and with his hips free he rocked into his mouth with fast movements. It didn’t took them long to reach their orgasms like that. They broke their eye contact just when the pleasure took over their bodies making them close their eyes in ecstasy.

When he came down from his orgasm, Leo went to the bathroom to clean himself. He had come with his boxers and pants on so he simply disposed of both piece of clothing and returned to bed naked and ready to sleep a few more hours. But he was met with a frowning Kun and for a moment his blood froze. What could have gone wrong in such a short time? He sit carefully next to him on the bed and positioned a hand on his cheek, thumb caressing him softly.

“Is there something wrong?” Leo’s voice was cautious. He was looking straight at Kun’s eyes and that was exactly what told him that nothing serious was happening, Sergio was messing with him. He relaxed even before listening his reply.

“You left without even kissing me” Kun pouted and fold his arms over his chest. Leo couldn’t help but laughing at the sight.

“I went to the bathroom, love. That’s like three metres away”

“Still”

“Sos tan boludo a veces”

“Hey!”

Kun attempted to punch Leo’s arm but he was faster and held his hand first. He pulled Kun closer and kissed him sweetly, intertwining their fingers and still caressing his cheek with his other hand. Sergio sighed. Somewhere in the world must be illegal to feel so drunkenly in love as he was feeling right then, he hoped England wasn’t that place. He rested his forehead against Leo’s trying to cope with the feelings growing bigger in his chest.

“I love you so much”

Leo pecked his lips.

“Love you more. Now let’s go to sleep, shall we? Tata is going to kill us training this afternoon”

“Sure. I suddenly got really tired” He winked at Leo and the argentine rolled his eyes.

“Why do I like you again?”

 

They slept through Leo’s alarm and would have missed training if it hadn’t been for Javier. God bless him, thought Leo when the insistent knocks on the door woke him. They got dressed as fast as possible, which wasn’t specially fast since Kun was incredibly sleepy.

Leo couldn’t stop thanking Javier as they rushed down the hallways to meet the rest of the team at the lobby of the hotel.

“It’s okay, it would have been horrible for you if you hadn’t arrived on time. And also a bit of a scandal. Good thing you’ve got everything ready for the trip” Javier side eyed them as they reach the last stairs before the first floor and suddenly stopped. Both Leo and Kun looked at him with suddenly worried expressions. “If I see any of you having troubles with the sit ups I will personally give Gonzalo and Pocho permission to harass you with jokes”

Kun laughed loudly and Leo turned red and tried to became smaller suddenly uncomfortable with the presence of Javier.

“Well,” Started Kun still laughing. “just for your information, we weren’t exactly fucki…”

“I don’t want to know!” Javier put his hands over his ears and then laughed too. He saw Leo was still in crisis and threw a hand over his shoulders. “I was joking, che.” Leo laughed a bit and pushed Javier jokingly, he was a lot more relaxed now. “That’s better. Now let’s go or Gerardo will make us run until we faint”

The three of them arrived just in time and faced a group of some twenty very curious faces. The ones that knew shot them knowing glances, the rest looked at them knowing that there was something going on but let it go as Tata appeared and ordered them to go to the bus, the train to London was waiting for them. Leo and Kun shared sit both on the bus and the train and not-so-subtly held hands all the way to Old Trafford

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on my tumblr: thiagoandlia I kind of take requests it you're interested :)  
> -Florgi


End file.
